Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/1 May 2015
02:22 sorry, ale nigdy cię nie było przy tym temacie 02:22 To tak z automatu do Kopra xD 02:23 o-o 02:23 suprise 02:23 taa 02:23 * MatrixMartis rzuca konfeti 02:24 Rzucanie konfetti z hiszpańską emotą 02:24 Prosi się o gifa 02:24 XD 02:28 To co, jakieś koncepcje? 02:31 .. 02:31 nie 02:31 hmm 02:32 http://www.publicdomainpictures.net/pictures/30000/nahled/violet-background-4.jpg ? 02:33 no weźcie 02:33 a 02:33 no i chodzi o wiki sf 02:34 aaa. 02:35 sf? myślałam, że mówimy o sf ff wiki 02:35 xd 02:35 MODUŁY 02:35 bardziej zaokrąglić/mniej zaokrąglić moduły 02:35 dać ledwo widoczną ramkę/bardziej widoczną (jak na familii np) 02:35 dwa wyraźnie inne kolory jak u nas np 02:36 bardziej zaokrąglić? 02:36 może nieco kolorystykę zmienimy 02:36 może nie wiem 02:36 może inne wikie was inspirują 02:36 to się dogadałyśmy xD 02:37 może gdzieśtam coś widziałyście na jakiejś stronie i można by było to na wikięjakoś przerobić 02:37 a właśnie przypomniało mi się, że miałam się ciebie o coś zapytać xD 02:37 zaraz Martu, zbierzmy najpierw 02:37 ale właśnie to z innej wiki 02:37 można jakiś obrazek na moduły dać 02:37 usunąć gradient 02:38 pokolorować tło, a nie czarne takie jak teraz 02:38 02:38 ?????? 02:38 może zrobić takie spoilery jak tu http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Alistair 02:38 przynajmniej podobne 02:38 fajne (wytrzeszcz) 02:39 teraz dochodzenie xD 02:39 jak to zrobić xd 02:39 ale czy masz jakiś pomysł na ich zastosowanie? 02:40 bo na wiki sf akurat to mało ich używamy 02:40 a na sf-ff nie wiem czy dobre by były,bo nie da się ich zwijać 02:40 a jeżeli chodzi o ich wygląd to jestem otwarta na propozycje 02:41 hmm 02:42 na sf-ff to fajnie by wyglądało 02:42 przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje 02:42 bo jak sama powiedziałąś na SyFie rzadko szablon jest uzywany 02:43 można by użyć syfowej babeczki 02:45 a nie, ok da się je zwinąć 02:45 teraz tylko dlaczego na tej wikii zrobili ze 20 spoilerów różnych 02:45 a ok 02:46 podzielili na części z gier i książek 02:46 żeby za każdym razem nie wpisywać 02:46 co gdzie jak 02:46 to zrobili wersje dla każdej z części 02:47 zamiast za kazdym razem cos typu "spoiler|to jest spoiler z blablalba" to mają np "spoilerDA2|tytuł" 02:47 a reszta sama się dodaje 02:48 02:48 czyli proponujesz obrazek rozwijający napis? 02:49 tak 02:50 tylko jak by się to ułożyło biorąc pod uwagę dużą ilość części 02:50 hmm 02:50 widzę takie babeczki z numerkami części na które jak się klika to wyświetla się nagłówek z datą i ewentualnym tytułem i treścią części 02:50 *babeczki poukładane obok siebie 02:51 trzeba pokobinować na familii i zobaczyć jakby to wyglądało 02:51 **a gdy się kliknie to wszystkie inne zsuwają się pod spód 02:52 02:52 ok 02:52 to może zacznijmy od tych modułów na wiki sf 02:52 i strony głównej 02:52 czy stron głównych 02:53 mam wizję takich obrazków, które postawione koło siebie tworzą jeden 02:53 ale każda z części linkuje gdzie indziej 02:53 tak jak na famili na głównej 02:53 te odznaki? 02:53 na da wiki widzę coś fajnego na głównej i już widzę, że jest tu zastosowane coś czego nie było 02:53 nie 02:53 http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki 02:54 aaaa 02:54 o to ci chodzi 02:54 np tu masz coś takiego że masz 'posklejane' cztery obrazki 02:54 ale ja miałam wizję 02:54 takiego jakby jednego obrazka 02:54 driada miała kiedys taką sygnaturkę na syfie 02:54 zaraz ci to rozrysuję 03:02 . 03:02 koper o-o 03:02 http://images.tinypic.pl/i/00660/bbj5kmgkpdaa.png 03:02 na przykładzie istniejącego obrazka ci pokazuję 03:02 a teraz wyobraź sobie takie wycinki zgodnie z kategoriami np 03:03 te czarne krechy oczywiście byłyby bardziej zbliżone do podzielonych obrazków 03:04 nom 03:08 o-o 03:08 zawiesiłam się na asku wikiowym 03:08 wkurzają już mnie te spamy 03:09 może zaprzestaniemy odpowiadać na nie? 03:10 ale komu ja to mówię 03:10 KUB, NYAAA 03:10 xD 03:10 no gdzie Koper, więcej pomysłów trzeba 03:17 o-o 03:23 xD 03:23 miałyśmy na spam odpowiadać gifami xd 03:23 no wiesz co Lis, T-T 03:23 kiedy ja dorwę jakieś pytania na asku? T-T 03:24 o-o 03:24 piszę do relashi 03:24 i obczajam wiikę 03:24 więc się trochę mijamy na czacie 03:24 to możesz też obczajać różne wikie i dzielić się pomysłami tutaj 03:25 a do Kopra napisałam, ale nie odzywa się 03:26 może zasnął 03:56 ok, rozpisałam już jej 03:56 (clap) 03:58 no to co mamy 03:58 moduły 03:58 kolorystyka 03:58 Martuuu 03:58 http://files.tinypic.pl/i/00660/c0zgaxhx90py.png 03:58 gdzie mogę leży 03:58 (clap) 03:59 (f) 03:59 solucja 03:59 po cholere jest solucja 03:59 o-o 04:01 forum trza przeczyścić 04:06 http://files.tinypic.pl/i/00660/wludx3eikdml.png tak bardzo stroje nigdy nie zostały dodane 04:07 (clap) 04:07 o-o 04:07 xD 04:07 znam tą uzytkowniczkę xD 04:07 no Martu 04:07 to jak te moduły 04:07 mają wyglądać 04:08 jaki nieogar xD 04:08 a kolory wikii? 04:08 bardziej różowe? 04:08 a może dodajemy trochę zieleni/brązu, bo takowy na SyFie występuje 04:08 myślę, że taki kolor co jest, jest dobry 04:08 dodatki brązu i zieleni chyba można stestować 04:10 brązu? 04:10 a może zamiast brążu zieleń? 04:12 znaczy, nie obu na raz xD 04:19 aha xd 04:23 czyli co 04:23 nic nie zasugerowałaś o- 04:23 o-o 2015 05 01